


In The Autumn Breeze

by SleepingReader



Series: Iron Meow - A tale of two kitties [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But with Iron-Meow characters and all, Canon Compliant, Gen, Major Endgame Spoilers, Not Iron-Meow compliant, Sad, Spoilers for Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSA short alternate timeline from the ending of Iron Meow.I'm not going to tell you what happens here.If you know, you know.





	In The Autumn Breeze

And then, like a breeze on an autumns day, it was over.  
Thanos’s army breezed like… well, like dust in the wind, and the Mad Titan himself crumbled to ashes as all eyes were on Earth’s Best Defender. People glanced backwards quickly to see if Thanos really did die, and then their eyes were back on Iron Man.  
‘You can rest now.’ Pepper told him, and then, with a last look at the sky and her face, Tony Stark left this Earth.  
And at first, nothing happened. A wife clutched her husband. She made room for his best friend and the one she had always thought of as her husband’s son.  
They cried together. For Tony. For Natasha. For all those lost ones. 

It was on the news for weeks. ‘Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff saved us all.’ 

The Avengers didn’t forget either. Bruce made sure to credit Tony in all of his work. Clint designed special arrows in their honour, with tiny Widow’s bites and gauntlets on the end. Rhodey made sure Morgan felt safe, always. 

The Tony Stark Lab in Wakanda quickly became a favourite to young Wakandans interested in technology.  
The Natasha Orphanage, standing next to the Romanov Ballet and Martial Arts school made sure no children would ever feel alone again.  
And when Steve Rogers saw Jarvis drive a baby boy around, he always waved at the child in the backseat.

But the wave of the death of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov reached the far ends of the universe. Carol Danvers and Thor made sure of that. Some faraway stars were rearranged in the shape of an arc reactor with an hourglass in the centre.  
Pamphlets were pasted on walls, hands raised glasses in toasts. 

Tony Stark had a name in all the languages of the universe. He would have liked that, Pepper thought. 

 

Peter Parker stood on the deck near the farmhouse, fingering the silver hourglass symbol of a black widow on his neck and fiddling with something else in his pocket. He’d had too many funerals, he thought. Next time. Next time he wouldn’t fail.  
Pepper came forward with a wreath of flowers, and with a skip of Peters heart, Tony’s arc reactor. She and Morgan place it in the water. Morgan looked back at him. She nodded. Peter stumbled forward at the last second. He took something out of his pocket. He pressed a little button.  
And a softly glowing Iron Meow sailed across the lake, next to Tony’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4
> 
>  
> 
> Goodnight Tony.  
> We love you 3000.


End file.
